AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by Melyssi
Summary: estaba pensando en él, si, en su primo que al parecer siempre estaba ahí y a la vez no, aquel que lograba que derramara lagrimas de rabia, si rabia: de que no podían estar juntos, de que nunca estaría con el, de ese: su amor imposible *nejihina*


**_konishiwa! aqui denuevo con otro de mis one-shots que espero les guste por que en verdad disfrute el escrivirlo _**

**_DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... si me pertenecieran ¿para que escrivir ff si los podria poner en la serie?_**

**_DEDICADO: a mi hermosa yaz-oneesama sabes que escrivo solo por que me animas hemosa y a tods los que leen y dejan reviews los quiero_**

**_sin mas ¡a leer!_**

* * *

Una desconsolada Hinata yacía en su cama, se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos débiles sollozos que salían de sus labios aun contra su voluntad "¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente el?" "¿Por qué no cualquier otro?

Levanto su vista esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en el astro que iluminaba tenuemente su habitación, aquel que parecía estar en sus ojos: la luna…le encantaba ver la luna, le recordaba tanto a el: tan distante y tan hermoso

Lo conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo es que no había notado antes lo que sentía? Aquel amor fraternal que creía sentir que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era amor; de aquel que te hace sentir cosquilleos en el estomago cuando el se acerca demasiado a ella

La heredera Hyuga no podía creerlo, es mas, no debía sentir eso; era impropio que ella estuviera enamorada de el, pero, quien podía a esos ojos que aunque eran tan iguales a los de ella a la vez tan distintos

Si tan solo las estupidas ramas del clan Hyuga no existieran, anhelaba tanto escucharlo llamarla tan solo "Hinata-chan" en vez del frió "hinata-sama" que solía utilizar y le rompía el corazón

Pero eso era imposible, su padre nunca lo permitiría, además; el estaba con Ino, ella nunca podría competir con una chica como ella. "Neji-kun" dijo con voz quedada antes de que sus ojos se inundaran de lagrimas nuevamente

Ella lloraba tan amargamente y el no podía hacer nada "hinata-chan" dijo para si mientras le observaba desde la rama de un árbol convenientemente ubicado frente al cuarto de ella

"hinata-chan" repitió con voz casi inaudible, como ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos y consolarla, no resistía verle así: destrozada, la quería tanto y aun así no podía demostrárselo, al menos, no sin que Hiashi-sama lo mandara matar

"si tan solo" fue el pensamiento que embargo ambas mentes: "si tan solo…no fuera un Hyuga" fue l pensamiento de Neji "si tan solo…tuviera el valor" cruzo la mente de la chica.

Hinata hundió su cara en la almohada, una vez mas las lágrimas de la chica resbalaban por su rostro hasta llegar a la almohada y ahí, como si esta las recibiera gustosa, quedaban las huellas de la tristeza de la chica

"buenas noches hinata-sama" dijo Neji antes de emprender la retirada brincando de rama en rama como hacia todas las noches después de observar su dulce obsesión

"buenas noches Neji-oniisan" dijo hinata antes de caer rendida ante los encantos de Morfeo, así, como todos los días: pensando en él, si, en su primo que al parecer siempre estaba ahí y a la vez no, aquel que lograba que derramara lagrimas de rabia, si rabia: de que no podían estar juntos, de que nunca estaría con el, de ese: su amor imposible

La tenue luz que iluminaba el cuarto de la Hyuga se extinguió poco c poco conforme una traviesa nube ocultaba tras de si a la luna al igual que se extinguió la que alumbraba la alcoba de Neji Hyuga, quedando todo en penumbras

La noche era tranquila, todo estaba en calma, todo en penumbra y como todas las noches en la mansión Hyuga, todo estaba bien, todo, excepto la heredera al clan, la cual dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos de sus labios los cuales mataban al joven de orbes incoloros que al no poder contenerse regreso a su puesto a velar el sueño de su prima como la había hecho ya durante algunos años y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que pueda hacerlo desde el interior.

Fin

**_"por que una sonrisa tuya puede alegrarle el dia a alguien mas aunque a esa persona no le caigas bien"_**

**_-no me acuerdo quien-_**

**_gracias por leer_**


End file.
